Edd's House
Edd lives at the end of the cul-de-sac, on the cross street. His house is light blue with a darker blue roof. During seasons 3 and 4, when the background houses were colored accurately, Edd's house would occassionally be colored white with a brown roof for unknown reasons. Fence Edd has a yellow fence around his backyard. His front yard is surrounded by bushes, and there is no fence separating his backyard from his front yard. Backyard Edd's backyard is reached by walking through his frontyard, through a sliding glass door in his kitchen (My Fair Ed), or a screen door in his kitchen (Button Yer Ed, My Fair Ed, Tight End Ed). The sliding glass door is always visible outside, but doesn't seem to actually be part of the kitchen's interior design. Similarly, the screen door is part of the interior design, but doesn't seem to have a canon place outside his house. In 'Button Yer Ed', the exterior design of the screen door appears to be on the side of Edd's house (which is apparently made out of bricks in this episode), with a walkway leading to the road. This is most likely non-canon. The backyard has a patio with an overhang protecting it from weather. His patio has been used for lounging and eating. Edd has a white shed with a pinkish brown roof. It houses some of his inventions, yard supplies, and his push mower. A black tree is seen next to the shed in 'Shoo Ed' and 'The Good Ole Ed.' In 'Keeping Up With the Eds,' there is a garden in his backyard, which Ed mows down. Interior Edd's front door is directly in front of his stairs. To the left, there is his living room and to the right there is a small hallway leading to a supply closet (this does not seem to make sense, considering his garage should be next to the front door). Behind his living room is a hallway that can lead to his basement (where he keeps failed inventions, spiders, and his electron microscope) and his garage. Through this hallway, directly behind the living room, is the kitchen. To the right of the kitchen, there is another room that appears to have a door in it, perhaps the door to his garage. If one goes up his stairs, there is a hallway resembling the one on the first floor. Its design changes to fit the director's needs, but according to 'Fa La La La Ed,' there are 4 rooms. The first door on the left looks like a bathroom but is a different color than the one we usually see (possibly the auxilary bedroom labeled in 'Cleanliness is Next to Edness'), and the first door on the right is his parents' room (containing pear decorations, sticky notes, suits, first aid kits, Edd's baby clothes, masking tape, umbrellas from 1959 to 1982, extra smoke detectors, the Christmas fruitcake, and more). The second door on the left may be the real bathroom, and the second door on the right is Edd's room. The windows generally don't match up with the windows on the outside. Judging from Edd's living room, the official placement of his chimney is on the left side of his house. However, the chimney often jumps to the backyard. Category:The Cul-De-Sac